THE HALLOWEEN DISPLAY
Well, BOILS AND GHOULS, you've come to THE FRIGHT PLACE tonight in my CASTLE OF CREEPY-CHAOS heh-heh! I, CREEPS, have a real TREAT for you, as well as a TRICK that is. It's a TIDBIT OF TERROR about my favorite TIME OF FEAR I mean YEAR ha-ha called... Back on Halloween Night of 1971, kids dressed up in witch, vampire and werewolf costumes were trick-or-treating in a neighborhood of rural Maryland. Elderly folks passed out Hershey Chocolate Bars and Hershey Kisses at their lit-up doorways, and a middle-aged man peeked out his window through the curtain. "Stupid kids on Halloween" he muttered to himself in his living room. The man drank a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey and went into his kitchen. "Harold, supper will be done in an hour dear" a lady spoke to the man, checking a roast in the oven. "I don't know if I even can eat tonight with those freakin' kids running through our front yard Barb" Harold complained to her. "Oh, it's Halloween for goodness sakes, the kids love it" Barb put to him, closing the oven. "I can't concentrate on reading, watching t.v. or anything for that matter, Barb. They're too loud!" Harold snapped. Ten minutes later, a chubby boy rang Barb and Harold's doorbell. Harold answered the door and saw the boy hold out a brown paper bag to him. "Trick-or-treat!" the chubby kid proclaimed to Harold. "Ah, come on, kid. I don't have any candy for you here, beat it now!" Harold yelled at him, slamming the front door. The chubby boy sat down on Harold and Barb's stoop, eating a Hershey Bar from his bag. Harold looked out his window, swigging down some more whiskey. The boy kept eating his candy, and Harold swung-open the door a few seconds later. He quickly plunged a knife into the chubby boy's back, killing him. "Stupid kid, you should have ran off" Harold muttered and got the slumped-body of the boy over into his bush in front of his window. As trick-or-treaters passed by laughing, he quickly pulled his knife out of the back of the corpse in the shadows, and stuck it into the hand of the body. Then he ran into the house. Harold then shut the curtain. Thirty mines later, Barb looked out the window, pulling the curtain back. "Oh, you bought a Halloween display, honey" she told Harold. "Oh, uh, that's right, Barb. It's a spooky corpse of a boy my dear" he nervously replied to her from reading a newspaper on the couch. "Yeah, it is a bit grisly" Barb added. Forty minutes went by and Barb said to her husband, "the trick-or-treaters are all gone now, Harold. Did you put away the Halloween display you bought?". Harold quickly put down his newspaper and nervously answered: "oh, yes, honey". Harold made it to their window and saw that the body of the chubby boy was missing. Harold gasped in fear and ran outside. Looking around in the streetlight, and the light of lit-Jack-o-lanterns from neighboring homes, he didn't see anything weird. But then a moaning of a young boy began in the cool wind. Harold saw a chubby shape within the shadows by the side of his house. The sound of the moaning came from it, and as he got hesitantly closer to the figure, a twinkle of a blade showed in the moonlight just then. The blade was that of Harold's knife and it came down, into his chest in the shadows. Harold gasped in pain and saw that the figure was the living-dead zombie of the chubby boy, in his black and white striped-shirt, white pants and sneakers. The zombie's eyes were missing and his skin was dead-white and pale, with his black eye-sockets glaring directly at Harold. The chubby boy with his really short black hair in the shadows, and darkened-eye sockets, moaned to Harold: "trick-or-treat!". Harold gasped in terror and pain, collapsing dead in the grass. Well, that kid was rather DEAD ON when MAKING HIS POINT to old Harold eh, kiddies? Now that's what I call a SHARP ENDING hee-hee-hee-hee!